darksidetalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The inaugural season of "Tales from the Darkside." Season Facts The first season consisted of 24 episodes. The pilot aired on October 29, 1983. The season finale aired on August 4, 1985 Episodes Pilot: Trick or Treat Gideon Hackles is a miser who loves to scare children almost as much as he loves money. It is also the story of Billy Kimble, who insists he can beat Hackles cruel Halloween prank. Episode 1: A New Man A recovering alcoholic is visited at work by a son that everyone seems to recognize except for him. Note: this is considered a very confusing episode by many fans of the show. Episode 2: I'll Give You a Million A rich man offers his athiest millionaire friend a million dollars for a soul the man does not believe exists. Episode 3: Pain Killer The answers to a man's severe back pain is the rid himself of the source of that pain. Episode 4: The Odds A bookie who has never refused a bet now has even money on his life from a man who blames him for his death. Episode 5: Mookie and Pookie A terminally ill teenage boy creates a computer program that he makes his sister promise to finish for him if he dies. Episode 6: Slippage After a series of odd events, a man begins to notice that everyone is forgetting him. Episode 7: Inside the Closet A college student rents a room from a professor that has a small door from behind which she hears noises at night. Episode 8: The Word Processor of the Gods A man with an annoying wife and son gets a posthumous gift from his newphew which may be able to provide him with the life he really wants. Episode 9: A Case of the Stubborns Grandpa recently passed away but he is too stubborn to let that stop him from living. Episode 10: Djinn, No Chaser A couple buys a lamp with a genie who is rather unhappy and wants to spread the misery around. Episode 11: All a Clone by the Telephone A writer's life is remarkably changed by his new answering machine. Episode 12: In The Cards A tarot card reader who only gives good readings in order to get repeat business sees something not so great in a new deck of cards. Episode 13: Anniversary Dinner A girl hiker leaves her boyfriend to spend time with an older couple about to celebrate their 25th anniversary. Episode 14: Snip, Snip A man uses his evil powers to win the lottery, only to lose to a hair dresser. Episode 15: Answer Me An actress is fed up with the phone ringing in another apartment. Episode 16: The Tear Collector A woman who cries a lot meets a man who collects tears. Episode 17: The Madness Room A ouija board leads a wealthy couple to a hidden room. Episode 18: If the Shoes Fit A candidate for governor who thinks show is more than substance is forced to put on a show. Episode 19: Levitation Kharma's decision to not perform his famous levitatin causes a hardcore magic fan to heckle him until he changes his mind. Episode 20: It All Comes Out in the Wash This stars the great James Hong as the owner of a laundry service that can wash away sins, and along with them, guilt. Episode 21: Bigalow's Last Smoke A man gets treatment to quit smoking using an organization that has 100% success. Episode 22: Grandma's Last Wish When she is sent to a nursing home against her will, a grandma's family promises to grant her one wish. Episode 23: A False Prophet A young woman gets conflicting information from two psychics.